¿Enamorado De mi enemigo?
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Uryuu se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no solo el cambien lo harán los demás. ¿Serán correspondidos sus sentimientos? ¿De quien estará enamorado Uryuu? Adertencia: Yaoi, Lemon
1. Notas De La Autora (Osea YO)

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Elsy interna: ¿hay lemon?, ¿hay lemon?, ¿hay lemon?.**

**Yo: Oh, si si habrá lemon.**

**Eruza: Yo apareceré en la historia.**

**Yo: No Eruza tu no aparecerás en la historia, esto es un fic yaoi, así que tu no aparecerás.**

**Elsy interna: Para quienes no lo sepan, Eruza es un personaje femenino ficticio creado por Elsy y Aparecerá en diversos fics, ya sean estos publicados aquí o en .**

**Eruza: au!, yo quería participar.**

**Yo: Bueno ya aclarado quien es Eruza, les dejo que disfruten este fic.**

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	2. Encuentro

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

Capítulo 1 Encuentro.

Pensar que los enemigos eran amigos y que podían ser algo más si no les preocupara el qué dirán los demás, ahí estaban en otra aburrida clase nadie prestaba atención a la profesora hasta que sonó la chicharra que anunciaba el cambio de profesor.

Pero para sorpresa y agrado de todos solo entro el director y dijo.

Queridos alumnos hoy se salvaron de la clase de matemáticas... - dijo con una sonrisa mientras fue interrumpido por el alumnado.

Woooooow!- hora libre gritaban todos pero la voz que más se escuchó fue la de Keigo.

Silencio! - dijo el director - aun no acabo de dar el comunicado, como verán ay nuevos alumnos así que trátenlos bien y háganlos sentir como En casa - dijo mientras entraban los nuevos.

Qué?, ustedes aquí? - se escuchó en unísono las voces de un ojiazul y de un peli naranja al ver que sus compañeros eran sus antiguos enemigos que con todo el cinismo se presentaron.

Buenos días - dijo un joven de cabello rosa - mi nombre es Szael Aporro Granz - mientras lanzaba una mirada coqueta a su enemigo Quincy, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojará y a la vez se espantara.

Tsk - Respingo el quincy.

Buenos días espero poder limar asperezas - dijo un pelinegro refiriéndose al shinigami sustituto - mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer.

El shinigami solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado.

Mientras Orihime trataba de entender la situación, pues ella recordaba claramente que Ulquiorra se había convertido en polvo.

Tsk!, no tengo ni la más remota intención de tratarles bien, debiluchos, hey! Ichigo Kurosaki quiero la revancha – No se veía quien hablaba de forma tan altanera.

Uryuu – dijo el shinigami mirando hacia la puerta.

Si, Ichigo, esa es la voz de… - dijo el Quincy abriendo los ojos y volteando hacia la misma dirección que el shinigami.

Un silencio se apodero del aula, pero ese mismo silencio fue eliminado por quien el Quincy y el shinigami sospechaban.

Sí, soy yo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - dijo un joven fornido y de ojos azul turquesa.

El ambiente estaba de locos pues Uryuu e Ichigo no entendía que hacían esos tres ahí, para colmo todas las chicas a excepción de Orihime y Tatsuki estaban babeando por ellos.

Oh!, no contaba con que ustedes se conicieran, hehe - dijo el director - eso hace todo más fácil, bueno los alumnos de otros salones están trabajando a así que pueden ir a las canchas. Ah por cierto jovenes - refiriéndose a Ichigo y Uryuu - serían tan amables de poner a estos tres caballeros al corriente de las clases. - parecía mas una orden que una petición.

Sí - contestaron mientras veían de reojo a los ex espada.

Em ... Se supone que eran 4 alumnos nuevos donde esta el cuarto - dijo la profesora revizando el pasillo.

No se pudo presentar, amaneció con dolor de cabeza. - dijo el ojiverde.

Ah, oh bueno de cualquier modo Ichigo y Uryuu le pondrán al corriente. - dijo la profesora.

Cosa que no les causaba gracia alguna al quincy y al shinigami.

...::::: En las canchas :::::...

Todos obedecieron las órdenes del director, todos estaban en las canchas y con sus respectivos grupitos, Orihime estaba con Tatsuki y las demás muchachas mientras que Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad estaban hablando de otros temas, cada grupo en sus asuntos y el resto se propuso a jugar fútbol, algunos para mejorar y otros por diversión pero... En otro lado de las canchas, completamente alejados de los demás estaban Szael, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo y Uryuu matándose con la mirada ( a excepción de Ulquiorra ya que el no tenia complejos con la fuerza o inteligencia como Szael y Grimmjow).

Bien, no soy estupido dudo mucho que vengan tan tranquilos. Así que ¿que quieren aquí ? - dijo el joven de tes blanca.

No somos estúpidos. - dijo el joven de cabello naranja.

Oh, que lindo te vez mostrando desconfianza - decía el pelirosa acariciando la mejilla del quincy - mientras mantienes tu actitud de chico serio. - al terminar de decirle eso al quincy le lanzo otra mirada coqueta, pero esta vez logro ponerlo nervioso.

Tsk - dijo Grimmjow - Hemos perdido un poco nuestra fuerza.

Que carajos - hicieron armonía Ichigo y Uryuu.

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	3. La Razón

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

Capítulo 2 La Razón.

Lo único que veían los demás era que el grupito de Ichigo estaba teniendo una plática muy intensa pues todos hay, parecían estarse gritoneando.

Vaya, vaya de verdad que son molestos. - dijo el pelirosa volteando hacia donde estaban los demás. - Que vergüenza, tener que dar un espectáculo así.

Tsk!, cierra la maltida boca citificucho ma...- fue interrumpido.

Grimmjow! ... Cuida ese vocabulario. - dijo el ojiverde - estamos en una institución debemos comportarnos.

De verdad que esto esta fuera de control. - dijo Ichigo. - Oye Uryuu, tu que opinas.

Bueno, es un hecho que su energía espiritual es baja, dudo que sea por el gigai que usan, así que hay gran posibilidad de que digan la verdad.- dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas. - sin embargo...

Sin embargo... ¿que?. - interrumpió el shinigami.

Maldicion Ichigo deja que acabe de hablar. - refunfuño Uryuu.

Va-vale .- dijo un poco extrañado, pues noto que el quincy estaba nervioso, cosa muy inusual en él.

Bien, como decía. Eso no justifica el que ustedes estén aquí ... Además, estabamos concientes de que Grimmjow, seguía con vida, pero... - nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Oh, si si, si no mal recuerdo Escuche decir que Szael había sido atravezado por una Zanpaktuko, así que se dio por hecho que había muerto y en cuanto a Ulquiorra ... Yo lo hice polvo. - termino de decir el pelinaranja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Orihime.

Em ... Etto ... Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun sus voces se escuchan hasta detrás de las canchas. - dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

Oh!, diablos perdona. - dijo el shinigami.

Pasado eso Orihime regreso con las chicas, dejándoles solos a esos 5.

Entonces, ¿por que están aquí?.- dijo el quincy.

Bueno, como ya habrás notado mi habilidad de regeneracion, me ayudo a evadir mi muerte, sin embargo al no haber regresado a mi forma humanoide mi resurrección desapareció y con ello una gran parte de mi fuerza. - explico el sexy ojiverde.

Joder!, es de estúpidos repetir lo mismo. - dijo el chico de ojos azul turquesa.

Bueno, bueno me dieron por muerto peto no fue así y realmente tuve que destruir mi resurrección, así que bueno eso es todo. - dijo el pelirosa.

Eso no explica el por que están aquí. - dijo molesto el quincy.

Mientras estábamos en hueco mundo fuimos capturados por shinigamis así que no logramos defendernos, por lo mencionado antes... - dijo Ulquiorra.

Nos dijeron que habían dos opciones morir o venir al mundo humano y estar bajo vigilancia. - dijo Grimmjow.

Y... Es decir ¿por que aceptaron venir al mundo humano?.- dijo Ichigo.

Ichigo... -dijo el quincy.

Que- respondió.

Eso lo tenia que decir yo. - miro fija y fríamente al pelinaranja.

Estas loco!, ya has hablado mucho. -dijo regresando la mirada fría.

Ulquiorra abría y cerraba los ojos pues le parecía estar frente a dos joven es que se portaban como críos.

Y... Bien? - dijeron cabreados mientras miraban a los ex espada.

Como es raro que Ulquiorra hable ... Que diga el primero por que acepto. - dijo Grimmjow con una mirada y una sonrisa burlona.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo. - dijo Szael.

Al escuchar eso Ichigo, Uryuu y Ulquiorra sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió todo es cuerpo, pues ver que un salvaje y un lunático estuvieran de acuerdo, era tan traumático como imaginarse a los capitanes del Gotei 13, bailar la macarena mientras están usando tanguitas de hilo (pero que imbesiladas se me ocurren).

Haaaa - suspiro el ojiverde. - desde la ultima vez que viene al mundo humano, me quede con las ganas... - fue interrumpido.

Q-q-que?. - dijo sonrojado y espantado Uryuu.

Me dieron ganas de estudiar a los humanos es decir entender mas su forma de vida, todo eso de lo que Orihime habló, sentimientos y todo eso . - dijo Ulquiorra mientras sus mejillas le delataban con un hermoso y adorable sonrojo.

Em ... Si tu lo dices. - dijo Ichigo con cierta desconfianza.

Porque te me quedas viendo ... EH. - dijo el salvaje.

Di nos el porque aceptaste. - dijo el sexy quincy.

Baaaka!, lo dije hace rato Ichigo Kurosaki quiero la revancha. - dijo mirando al shinigami.

Haaaaa. - suspiraron todos menos el salvaje pero sexy ex espada.

Después e un rato los cuatro se le quedaron. Viendo a Szael.

¿que?, ¿Que me ven?. - dijo es pelirosa.

No fingas y di por que aceptaste. - dijeron los cuatro.

Oh, bueno no me sorprende, que no se percaten del motivo, siendo seres de capacidad intelectual inferior. - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabellera. - pero bueno se los diré, acepte venir aquí por que así podría estar cerca de mi adorado quincy.

Había algo en el y por lo visto todos se percataban de lo "rarito" que estaba Szael. Pero hubo algo que nadie vio aparte de Ichigo, eso era que Szael le había estado mirando el paquete a Uryuu, todo el tiempo.

De que diablos hablas. - dijo el quincy ignorando a donde veía Szael.

Pues, que quiero estar contigo. - trato de agarrarle ahí a Uryuu pero se detuvo al oír.

Hey! Ichigo, Uryuu y los nuevos es hora de regresar a clase.

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	4. Perversión

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3 me hacen sentir especial les dejo el cap. 3 que lo disfruten Dios los bendiga :3**

Capítulo 3 Perversión

"Quiero aclarar que este capitulo estará ... Mejor leanlo".

¿Porque Szael trato de manocear a Uryuu?, ¿por que este idiota no le reclamo?, ¿a caso ellos dos se entendieron en hueco mundo?, pero lo mas importante, ¿por que YO estaba mirándole el paquete a Uryuu?, no mejor dicho, ¿por que se lo estaba cuidando?. - se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez.

¿Ichigo?, ¿Ichigo?, ¿Ichigo?. - preguntaba el profesor de biología.

EH ... Perdón. - se limito a decir el mencionado.

Ichigo escuchó algunos murmullos al voltear se encontró con Szael y Grimmjow burlándose de el por la cara de Idiota que tenia, después de clases se pusieron de acuerdo con los arrancar para "ponerles al corriente".

¿En donde se quedaran?. - pregunto el quincy.

Con el loco del sombrero. Pero ... Me encantaría quedarme contigo. - esta vez Uryu si se percato de la mirada en su entre pierna.

Ni de loco dejo que te me acerques enfermo. - contestó enojado y cubriendo su entre pierna con su portafolios.

Él es quien nos vigilara y por lo tanto nos quedamos con el. - interrumpió el ojiverde al ver que la situación estaba un tanto subida de tono.

Tsk. Como sea hay que largarnos - dijo el salvaje.

Dicho lo anterior cada quien se fue por su lado Uryuu, no dejaba de voltear a cada cuadra pues le aterraba saber que el pervertido ese le seguía, para su tranquilidad no le seguia nadie.

...::::: En casa de Uryuu :::::...

Llegando a su departamento entro a su habitación, comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido pero lo que le estaba preocupando era que Grimmjow estaba teniendo un comportamiento parecido al de Szael hacia Ichigo, solo que más discreto.

Porque... Me molesta eso. - pensaba.

Por que ... Cuando Ichigo me vio ahí ... Me agrado. - un sonrojo dominó su rostro.

Rayos! De un tiempo para acá no hago otra cosa que pensar en él, me molesta ... Pero a la vez me agrada.- decía tratando de aclarar su mente.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en lo ocurrido, sin embargo algo mas estaba pasando pues el simple hecho de recordar que Ichigo le había visto la entre pierna le hacia desear algo mas que una mirada.

Pronto dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido y comenzó a pensar en algo que no creyó pensar y menos de otro chico, Uryuu comenzó a sentir su cuerpo caliente y no solo eso comenzó a desear algo nas que una simple mirada por parte del shinigami, las ideas parecian llegar solas y una más intensa que la otra. Sintió molestos los pantalones, pero antes de quitárselos notó una gran y promidente ereccion.

Como era posible que otro chico le provocará esos deseos tan bajos, al sentir su palpitante miembro endurecerse mas y mas con el simple hecho de recordarle, comprendido algo que el sabia muy bien y que no quería admitir.

Ichigo ... Nhg ... Kurosaki ... Ahh... No... No es... Mm .. Ha ah... - trataba de hablar pero no podía ni quería detener el suave movimiento de su mano en su miembro. - un ... A ha.. Ngh... Mm .. Ha..ha..ha... Ahhh... Chico ... Cualquiera... No ... No ..mi Ichigo. - dejo de hablar y decidio sumergirse en su fantasía.

De un momento para otro termino completamente desnudó en su cama, pensando en el chico que le estremecía día con día, así como los deseos de pertenecele , los movimientos de su mano ya no eran suficientes para saciar su deseo comenzó a tocarse los pezones con una lujuria casi inquebrantable, sus gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes y mas llenos de deseo.

Todo comenzó a volverse mas y más candente, Uryuu sintió que estaba al borde de la locura provocada por el mismo, deseó.

Finalmente Uryuu termino su fantasía y con ello termino con la mano y su vientre lleno de (ya saben, el fluido masculino que sale cuando llegan a la cúspide del acto sexual, oye pero que sabroso).

Ichigo ... No es ... Un chico ... Cualquiera. - decía entre jadeos. - Él es ... Mi ... Amigo mi enemigo ... Y ... También ... Mi ... Amor ... Prohibido. - dijo y finalmente se quedó dormido.

(Y quien va a tener energía después de darse su hora feliz).

...::::::::::...

Quien lo iba a decir el chico frío y serio que tenia siempre complejos y diferencias de opinión, se había enamorado de Ichigo y que decidió aceptarlo al ver la amenaza que era Grimmjow, cosa que le hacia sentir estupido pues era bien sabido que Ichigo tenia bastante suerte con las chicas, como podría hacer que se enamorara de él.

...::::: En la habitación de Ichigo :::::...

Porque... Me molesta eso. - pensaba.

Por que ... Le estaba viendo ahí ... - un sonrojo dominó su rostro.

Rayos! De un tiempo para acá no hago otra cosa que pensar en él, me molesta ... Pero a la vez me agrada.- decía tratando de aclarar su mente.

Estupido Szael mira que coquetearle, acariciale la mejilla y mirarle el paquete a Uryuu, tsk que maldito ... - dijo el joven mientras arrojaba su mochila con salvajismo.

Y si lo mismo que pensó Uryuu lo pensó Ichigo.

Como era posible que otro chico le provocará esos deseos tan bajos, al sentir su palpitante miembro endurecerse mas y mas con el sino me hecho de recordarle, comprendido algo que el sabia muy bien y que no quería admitir.

Quería estar solo y no ser interrumpido, así que cerro con seguro y ...

Uryuu ... Nhg ... Ishida ... Ahh... No... No es... Mm .. Ha ah... - trataba de hablar pero no podía ni quería detener el suave movimiento de su mano en su miembro mientras pensaba en el dándole a Uryuu - un ... A ha.. Ngh... Mm .. Ha..ha..ha... Ahhh... Chico ... Cualquiera... No ... No ..mi Uryuu. - dejo de hablar y decidio sumergirse en su fantasía.

De un momento para otro termino completamente desnudó en su cama, pensando en el chico que le estremecía día con día, así como los deseos de tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo, y con ello la idea de estar moviéndose en su interior.

Finalmente Ichigo termino su fantasía y con ello termino con la mano y su vientre lleno de (ya saben, el fluido masculino que sale cuando llegan a la cúspide del acto sexual, oye pero que sabroso, sip estos dos piensan igual y si no es eso entonces yo estoy falta de imaginación, comprendan es mi primer fic yaoi).

Uryuu ... No es ... Un chico ... Cualquiera. - decía entre jadeos. - Él es ... Mi ... Amigo mi enemigo ... Y ... También ... Mi ... Amor ... Prohibido. - dijo y finalmente se quedó dormido.

(Y la hora feliz, también se dio aqui).

...::::::::::...

Los sentimientos eran correspondidos pero ninguno de estos se atrevía a decirlo y lo mas importante estaban las amenazas de Szael y Grimmjow. Pero a todo esto que pasaba con Ulquiorra, porque el se ponía tan nervioso.

Ese día fue así ambos con ideas sexosas y ambos con el miedo de perderse mutuamente, sin lugar a dudas ese fue un viernes de perversión.

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Elsy Animetronik agradece tú preferencia XD**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	5. Ayuda

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3 me hacen sentir especial les dejo el cap. 3 que lo disfruten Dios los bendiga :3**

Capítulo 4 Ayuda.

Ya estando los arrancar al corriente con las clases solo restaba mantener una sana convivencia, cosa que parecía imposible con los constantes acosos de Grimmjow y Szael lo que hacia rabiar a algunos.

Pasando los días Ichigo noto que Ulquiorra, se sentía un poco molesto con el y con Grimmjow parecía una quinceañera enamorada y despechada.

Ulquiorra notaba también el comportamiento de Ichigo con Uryuu y viceversa. Así como las atenciones de Grimmjow y Szael a esos dos, pero ... ¿Que era lo que le encanijaba a Ulquiorra?. Ichigo se harto de la actitud de Ulquiorra por lo que decidió ir a preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo, decidió ir a buscarlo.

...:::: En la azotea de la escuela :::::...

Te estaba buscando... Quincy. - dijo un joven de piel blanca.

¿Si quieres hablar de la loca rosada, te dejo en claro que no me interesa ese tipo?. - dijo molesto.

¿La loca rosada?, te refieres a ¿Szael?. - cuestiono al Quincy.

A quien más. - dijo molesto.

Solo vengo a pedirte una cosa. - dijo seriamente.

Pues sólo dilo. - contestó serio.

Alejate de el ... Alejate de Ichigo Kurosaki ... No aceptare que estés a su lado ... Él ... Tú no lo mereces. - dijo mirando fijamente al quincy.

Uryuu al escuchar esas palabras sintió un coraje inimaginable, y a la vez sintió como si una gran verdad le fuese revelada, pues el simple hecho de saber que ambos eran varones le hacia saber que era imposible.

¿De que diablos hablas?. - cuestiono mientras de sus bellos ojos parecían salir unas pequeñas casi invisibles lágrimas. - No entiendo que tratas de decir.

Sabes a lo que me refiero no permitiré que te interpongas entre nosotros. - contestó.

¿Tienen una relación?. - se cuestionaba el Quincy, ya era un hecho las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

Ulquiorra lo noto y le causo una mezcla de culpa y de certeza pues el tenia la idea de que a Uryuu le gustaba Ichigo. Y eso le daba una oportunidad perfecta para hacer que Ichigo y Uryuu fuesen pareja y dejarle el camino libre con ...

Uryuu estaba consternado y sintió que las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por lo que se dispuso a irse de la azotea lo mas rápido posible y sin que lo vieran pues ni quería dar santo y seña del porque lloraba, iba a pasos veloces pero fue detenido por Ulquiorra.

Espera!. - dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

Sueltame!. - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

No lo haré calmante y escucha. - dijo apretando el brazo del quincy.

No ... Me importa lo que tengas que decirme. - esta vez el llanto era nas notorio.

Deja de ser tan tonto, tienes suerte de que fuese yo el que sacara tus sentimientos a floté, si lo viese hecho Szael o Grimmjow estarias en problemas. - le contestó al Quincy.

¿Pero que mierdas?. - dijo exaltado. - no te entiendo.

No me gusta repetir las cosas, lo diré una ultima vez a ti te gusta Ichigo Kurosaki y no lo nieges tus lágrimas te delataron. - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono burlón.

Ah ... - un lindo rubor le coloreo las mejillas. - no es propio de mi seder, pero tampoco puedo dejar que se lo digas a alguien. - dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Miralo de la siguiente manera. Yo te ayudo a que se de tú relación con Ichigo y bueno eso me ayudara a mi.- dijo con una sonrisa.

¿En que te beneficia, y ¿Como me quito de encima a la loca rosada?. - cuestionó.

Pfff!, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, a ha ... Ihi. - parecia loco riendo no era propio de él y menos de esa manera, noto que Uryuu se le quedo viendo sorprendido por lo que se calmo. - Perdona ... Es que suena gracioso.

Ahora el Ex Arrancar y el Quincy, habían formado una alianza para ello ambos se contaron lo que sentían por el chico (Ulquiorra no esta interesado en Ichigo), decidieron actuar coquetos el uno con el otro solo delante de ellos.

...::::: En otro lado de la escuela :::::...

Ichigo seguía buscando a Ulquiorra pero no lo encontraba, se dispuso a ir a la azotea pero fue interceptado por Grimmjow.

Ichigo!. - grito el salvaje.

Tsk!, que quieres Grimmjow no tengo mucho tiempo. - dijo el pelinaranja.

Necesitó que me ayudes. - le dijo el salvaje.

Ah... Ahora que lo pienso, tú me has estado acosando como la loca rosada a Uryuu. - dijo con una expresion de molestia. - ¿Grimmjow eres ... Gay?. - cuestiono el pelinaranja.

Tsk, como si tú no lo fueras. - dijo restante.- ¿crees que no veo como le ves el trasero y el paquete al cuatro ojos?.

Al escuchar esas palabras los Colores se le subieron al rostro, como es que se había percatado era imposible él estaba seguro que nadie lo veía cuando se deleitaba viendo a Uryuu, como porras se percato ese salvaje, pero eso no era lo que le aterraba y apenaba a Ichigo.

Lo que realmente le avergonzaba era que Grimmjow gritara a todo pulmón que le gustaban los hombres y que Ichigo le veía todo a Uryuu. Eso hizo que el chico golpeara al salvaje y se lo llevara al gimnasio, para hablar.

Maldicion ... Tenias que gritar. - dijo colorado.

Solo así pude convenserte de hablar. - contesto el salvaje.

Pues ... Sí ... Sí ... Sí ... Si me gusta Uryuu, no puedo evitar mirarlo ... Así como no tolero que la loca rosada le coquetee ... Y no me interesas así que deja de acosarme. - se confesó Ichigo.

Baaaaka!, tú tampoco me gustas y no te niego que el quincy tiene un trasero que con solo verlo se le levanta el animo a uno. - dijo mientras se agarraba el paquete.

Escuchar eso le hizo hervir la sangre a Ichigo, lo que provoco que Grimmjow recibiera otro golpe en la cara.

Uryuu es mío... Loca azulada. - le gritó a Grimmjow.

Tsk,... Estaba jugando ... A mi ... Quien me gusta es ... Ulquiorra. - confesó el joven. - y no me llames así yo no soy como Szael. - dijo molesto.

(Curioso no creen, el salvaje enamorado de Ulquiorra), hablaron un rato y después se callaron, el silencio era insoportable.

Hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

Si te gusta ¿por que me coqueteas?. - cuestiono el joven.

Por eso presisamente ... Si el me mostrará que esta celoso ... Yo le diría lo que siento... Pero no hace ni dice nada ... Solo te mira a ti ... Y ...¿ Que tienes tu que no tenga yo?. - dijo sonrojado.

Yo .. Noto .. A Ulquiorra molesto conmigo. Pero no veo nada por parte de Uryuu. - dijo el chico.

Oye ... Y ... Si ... - dijo acercándose al pelinaranja acabando de decir su plan.

¿Crees que funcione?. - dijo dudoso.

Por que no . - contesto el ojos azul turquesa.

Pero ... Nunca he besado y no quiero que mi primer beso sea contigo. - dijo el de ojos color ocre.

Mm mm yo tampoco quiero besarte así que haremos que Uryuu tenga un "accidente", y lo besas. - dijo el salvaje.

Eso parecía un deja vu pues estos tenían la misma idea de Ulquiorra y Uryuu, portarse como perras para poder atraer a sus hombres.

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Elsy Animetronik agradece tú preferencia XD**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	6. Un Beso, Yo Te Amo

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3 me hacen sentir especial les dejo el cap. 5 que lo disfruten Dios los bendiga :3**

Capítulo 5 Un beso, Yo te amo.

Los planes ya estaban armados y los 4 estaban decididos a mandar a Szael a la mierda, y efectivamente se portaban como parejas se coqueteaban e incluso se acariciaban las N-A-L-G-A-S, de una manera que se ponian nerviosos, tanto el que apretaba las nalgas como al que se las agarraban.

Los días pasaban y al principio ninguno de los 4 mostraban sus sentimientos pero pasando los días se empezaban a dar indicios, era lindo saber que los 4 estaban siendo honestos pero no bastaba, tenían que mostrarlo más y más y más pero como siempre la loca rosada quería tirarse a Uryuu y eso Ichigo no lo iba a permitir.

El sito del beso ya estaba preparado o si la azotea, los cuatro pensaron eso ahora a poner el plan en marcha.

(La siguiente conversación esta situada en dos sitios el salón de clases y el patio, por las "parejas" UlquixUry e IchixGrimm)

Esta todo listo. - dijeron el salvaje y el ojiverde.

Bien ... ¿Seguro que funcionara?. - cuestionaron el shinigami y el quincy.

Tú confía en mi, esto nos beneficiara ... Tú seras feliz con el y yo sabré si mis sentimientos son correspondidos. - dijeron el salvaje y el ojiverde.

EH?... Y ¿Quien me asegura que él me ame?. - cuestionaron el shinigami y el quincy.

Pues es muy obvio se nota lo celoso que se pone cuando estas conmigo. - dijeron el salvaje y el ojiverde.

Ah ... Ok. - dijeron el shinigami y el quincy.

...::::::::::...

Ya decididos a llevar el plan acabo Ichigo y Grimmjow volvieron a clases, la profesora estaba con su clase de lectura, en ese momento Ulquiorra lanzo un papelito el cual cayó a la mesa de Ichigo, este volteo pero no vio nada inusual mas que la loca rosada acosando con la mirada a Uryuu, regreso la mirada al papel y lo miro fijamente y con extrañeza volvió a voltear esta vez vio a Grimmjow quien le hizo señas dándole a entender que lo envió Ulquiorra y que era muy probable que fuese para Uryuu.

No lo pensó dos veces y leyó el papelito.

**"Uryuu te espero en la azotea al finalizar las clases, se que acordamos no ir tan rápido pero ... Cuando estoy contigo todo es tan bello no puedo contenerme **

**Quiero Darte**

** /**

** y no consejos.**

**Atte: Tu amado Ulquiorra. ".**

¿"Tú amado Ulquiorra"?, mis testículos prácticamente le esta pidiendo sexo ... ¿Como diablos se atreve a querer desvirginizar a mi Uryuu?, esta idiota si cree que de lo permitiré. - dijo en su mente mientras rompía la nota con enojo.

Pero debo asegurarme que lo leyera y de que vaya. - dijo el ojiverde. Y lanzó otro papelito que nuevamente le cayó a Ichigo.

Este lo leyó:

**"¿Que dices mi vida?".**

Hijo de ... Calmante Ichigo claro que si iré a partir te el trasero Ulquiorra. - pensó el shinigami. Mandándole una nota en respuesta tratando de parecer enviada por Uryuu.

La nota cayó en la mesa de Ulquiorra y este la leyo:

**"Ulquiorra yo ... Siento que es apresurado y no creo prudente hacer ese tipo de declaraciones podría enterarse alguien más iré contigo y bueno sera lo que deseemos [°~°]**

**.…**

**Aunque te confieso que también quiero**

**/. ".**

He perfecto ya cayo. - dijo Ulquiorra y mando otra nota esta vez a Uryuu y bueno no le quedo de otra que leerla:

**"Listo!, ira a la azotea al finalizar las clases**

**Aprovecha y violalo \(°•°)/".**

¿Que. Lo que?. - penso.

Llegó el descanso Uryuu y Ulquiorra desaparecieron por otro lado Ichigo y Grimmjow hablaban, si el shinigami no dudo en contarle lo que había leído y no hizo intento alguno de ocultar su enojó. Por lo que Grimmjow decidió hacer que Uryuu fuese a la azotea.

No se puede Ulquiorra ira y le partiré el rostro. - dijo Ichigo.

No .. No lo harás yo me encargare de que el vaya y de Ulquiorra también para que no interfiera. - dijo confiado.

Acabo el descanso era hora del plan de Grimmjow. Paso media clase de historia y una nota llego a Uryuu este pensando que era de Ulquiorra la leyó:

**"Hey! Ichigo a todo esto quien dará y quien recibirá no soy de los que les guste ser penetrados y sinceramente me gustaría darte duro te espero la azotea después de clase. Quien quite y te doy ahí mismo".**

Era propio de Grimmjow no ser amable, pero eso no le importaba a Uryuu solo le importaba ser el quien fuese tomado por Ichigo y respondió la nota haciéndose pasar por Ichigo.

**"En la azotea no idiota será en el gimnasio".**

No puedo permitir que se lo haga a Ichigo. - pensó seriamente el quincy. Recibió otra nota:

**"Esta bien te abriré el trasero".**

Eso hizo a Uryuu enojar y lanzar una minirabieta casi imperceptible.

Haha, todo listo me desare de Ulquiorra ahora mismo. - dijo el ojos turquesa y mando una nota a Ulquiorra misma que el anteriormente mencionado leyó:

**"Cambio de planes, disculpa que te lo diga ahora pero si ... Llegamos a hacerlo ... Creo que seria mejor en el gimnasio ahí nadie nos vera u.u.".**

Pfff espero que funcione. - dijo Grimmjow. A los 5 segundos recibió una nota de Ulquiorra:

**"Esta bien.".**

Ya esta.- festejó el salvaje y mando una nota a Ichigo:

**"Ya, tu y Uryuu estarán solos".**

Ichigo volteo con Grimmjow y le hizo señas dándole a entender un "gracias".

Las clases acabaron Ichigo salió corriendo hacia la azotea y detrás de él salieron los demás, Uryuu corrió a la azotea y Ulquiorra y Grimmjow fueron "engañadamente" al gimnasio.

...::::: En la azotea :::::...

Al llegar a la puerta de la azotea Uryuu sintió miedo, sus rodillas no dejaron de temblar con todo y su miedo se salio a la azotea vio a Ichigo, sabia que estaría el pero una parte de el se asombro al verlo.

Ichi...go. - dijo sorprendido.

¿Esperabas a alguien más Uryuu?. - dijo el shinigami.

No ..digas tonterías. - dijo sonrojado.

Bajate los pantalones. - ordenó el pelinaranja.

¿Que?. - dijo Uryuu.

No digas ¿que?, bajate los pantalones... O ¿que?, con Ulquiorra que apenas le tratas si lo harás y conmigo que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tanto ¿no?. - dijo frustrado.

¿hacerlo?. - cuestionó. _- dijo hacerlo... Ichigo quiere hacerlo conmigo... Que escribió Ulquiorra. _- pensaba, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que sus labios estaban siendo sellados con los del shinigami.

No estaba soñando, de verdad estaba siendo besado por Ichigo esa sensación era maravillosa para el por fin su deseo se estaba volviendo realidad, el chico del que estaba enamorado también le amaba, el beso se volvía más intenso a cada segundo Uryuu acepto el beso y como muestra de eso rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del shinigami, el beso dejó de ser tímido y comenzó a volverse un poco mal salvaje e incluso desesperado por parte de Ichigo sin embargo eso no le molestaba para nada es mas el sentirse tan deseado por Ichigo le hacia feliz.

...::::: Detrás de la puerta de la azotea :::::...

Perfecto!. - festejo el ojiverde.

Ulquiorra!. - grito el joven de ojos azul turquesa.

Shhh!, callate nos van a oír. - le dijo.

¿Que no se supone que andas con Uryuu?. - cuestiono.

Que te calles, que no me dejas escuchar. - reclamó.

Yo ... También quiero oír. - dijo Grimmjow.

Pues acerca te pero quedate callado. - dijo el ojiverde.

Ambos se colocaron detrás de la puerta y resaltaba lo rojos que estaban, pues para oír bien debían estar uno sobre el otro ( no tan ensima).

Oye, ¿Quien se confesó?. - preguntó Grimmjow.

Te diré, Ichigo le armó una escena de celos y Uryuu se quedo callado y no se que más no los veo. - resumió.

Decidieron abrir la puerta un poco para poder ver y lo que observaron los hacia sonrojarse aun más.

...::::: En la azotea :::::...

El beso se volvía más prendido de tanto que ninguno de los dos dudo en acariciarle el trasero al otro, esa escena ya se estaba subiendo de tono hasta que... Uryuu se separo de Ichigo de manera brusca.

Esto esta mal. - dijo tapándose la boca.

Ah... ¿Que quieres decir?. - cuestionó Ichigo.

Tú estas saliendo con Grimmjow, esto no puede. - fue interrumpido por un lindo gemido suyo. - ... Ahh.

Lo que le produjo ese gemido fue que Ichigo le acariciara el trasero y lamiera su cuello.

Yo no estoy saliendo con Grimmjow. - le dijo susurrándole al oído.

¿Que?. - dijo sorprendido.

Que Grimmjow y yo no somos pareja ... Ya te lo dije yo estoy enamorado de ti ... Solo fingimos ser pareja ... Para saber si nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos. - confesó sonrojado.

¿Para saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?. - repitió el Quincy.

Si ... Grimmjow esta enamorado de Ulquiorra ... Y ... Yo de ti. - dijo y abrazo tiernamente a su amado.

...::::: Detrás de la puerta de la azotea :::::...

Escucharon y vieron todo estaban tan avergonzados que ni siquiera volteaban a verse. Pero Grimmjow no perdió lo salvaje y enseguida comenzó a maldecir al shinigami, pero mas que maldecirlo estaba dispuesto a partirle el trasero pero a golpes. Y Ulquiorra ni se diga solo se tapó la boca y salió corriendo.

...::::: En la azotea :::::...

Que ironía. - dijo el quincy.

¿A que te refieres?. - cuestiono el shinigami.

Todo apunta a que ustedes pensaron lo mismo que nosotros ... Resumiéndolo Ulquiorra ama a Grimmjow pero creía que él te quería a ti. - dijo con un lindo sonrojo.

...::::: Detrás de la puerta de la azotea :::::...

Ulquiorra ... Me ... Ama... . - dijo el salvaje y salio corriendo en busca de Ulquiorra.

...::::::::::...

Salieron de la escuela y prácticamente Ichigo y Uryuu ya eran pareja pero... Que pasaría con los otros dos.

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Elsy Animetronik agradece tú preferencia XD**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	7. Fail

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3 me hacen sentir especial les dejo el cap. 5 que lo disfruten Dios los bendiga :3**

Capitulo 6 Fail.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde aquel día Ichigo Y Uryuu encantados el uno con el otro, sin embargo no lo mostraban delante de los demás.

Mientras que esos dos se habían distanciado de todos y no parecía que se hablaran, era algo extraño porque en clases no se hablaban y en el descanso ninguno de ellos dos se veían.

...::::: En el Gimnasio :::::...

Ha... Ha ... Mmmmmm... Ahhhh. - se escuchaban unos dulces gemidos.

Oye... Que lindo gemido ... Te Prendes tan rápido... Con solo besarte el cuello. - decía una voz susurrante.

No... No digas...eso. - dijo.

Ah?... Mira que tenemos aqui... Estas tan excitado... Que tus pesones ya están duros... Bien entonces vamos a quitarte la camisa. - le dijo con mirada pervertida.

Comenzó a quitarle la camisa mientras lo besaba, y acariciaba tiernamente el pecho de de su amado, mientras este se sonrojaba a cada segundo, no solo le quito la camisa sino que aprovecho lo dosil de su amor y le quito los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, ver aquel chico completamente desnudó era una escena maravillosa para el, y como no contemplar semejante belleza no se pudo controlar más, comenzó a besar cada centímetro de piel.

Ah... Por favor ... No hagas .. Eso. - dijo sonrojado.

Oh vamos me dirás que esto no te gusta. - decia mientras acariciaba el miembro y mordisqueaba los pesones de su amado.

Pero eso no le era suficiente ya tres meses desde que se dio su relación era obvio que quería dar un paso mas y que mejor que hacerlo pero claro también su pareja debía estar de acuerdo con eso, por lo pronto noto que a él le estaba encantando las caricias y los mordisqueos por lo que se decidió a introducir el miembro en su boca.

Se sentía raro pero a la vez se sentía bien y se sintió aun mejor cuando escucho que su amor le dijo: " por...favor... Haslo". Lo cual le agrado pues ahora podía consentir el miembro de su amado con su boca mientras el se consentía así mismo con su mano, después de un rato y antes de que su amado llegara al orgasmo. Se retiro y le miro.

(Boletín especial de ultima hora ^•^ SEME = ÉL QUE DA … UKE = QUIEN RECIBE)

Ha...ahh... Estaba a punto de terminar. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Hehe si me di cuenta. - le respondió y se abalanzó para besarlo.

Entre tanto beso su amado de posicionó sobre el y lo desnudo, al quitarle los pantalones noto que aquello no era algo pequeño y se lo hizo saber.

Woow!…la tienes enorme. - dijo acariciandosela. - Y no ... Solo eso también se ve muy apetitosa. - esta vez miro a los ojos a su seme.

Enserio?, ¿tan así la tengo?. - dijo el seme.

Si.- le contestó el uke, para después introducirlo en su boca y darle un placer igual o mejor que el que el recibió.

La situación iba mas allá pues a estos dos se les olvido que estaban en la escuela y que tenían que ir a clases, pero las clases y la escuela era lo de menos ahora iba la absoluta entrega. Si ya estaban dispuestos a terminarlo que empezaron y a mostrarse sus sentimientos de manera física ni si quiera habian planeado hacerlo ahí pero ya que nas daba el ya estaba dentro y sus movimientos eran delicados no solo el movimiento de sus caderas sino también el suave y para su gusto exquisito movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro ( me siento como una pervertidota escribiendo esto / y para colmo se me ocurren más cosas).

Ah...ah... Ah... Mas...mas... Dame ... Mucho más... Así... Ahhhhhhhhhh. - gritaba gemia y rogaba.

Ah.. Si... Todo lo que ... Desees... Todo lo que me pidas... Te dare lo que desees. - le contestó e inmediata mente comenzó a cumplir lo solicitado.

Aquello termino en una escurridera tremenda, apresar de habérselo sacado no dejaba de gotearle de hecho a ninguno de los dos aquella fue por mucho la máxima entrega. Pero oh mierda no todo era miel sobre hojuelas pues no se percataron de que alguien los había visto y peor aún los grabaron.

Se limpiaron y obviamente de vistieron y fueron a clase primero entro uno y el otro decidió ir a la enfermeria , pues después de "eso" termino adolorido.

...::::::::::...

Nuevamente en clases nadie cuestionó al joven pero le llego un aviso al profesor, de que uno de sus alumnos se había accidentado y se quedaría en la enfermería.

El día acabó y todos se fueron a clases a excepción de ...

Ha ha ha... Si... Nadie se mete con la loca rosada y vive tranquilo... Digo digo... Nadie rechaza a Szael Aporro Granz. - grito en el gimnasio mientras tomaba la cámara de vídeo.

Uryuu... Tú me rechazaste y te largaste con ese maldito... Pero ahora veras con este vídeo tu relación se ira al caño... Muhahahaha (intento de risa malvada). - Respingo.

Tomo la cámara y salio del instituto, llegando a la tienda de Urahara se encerró en su habitación tomo su "maldito ordenador humano",(lo maldecia todo desde que Uryuu "salía", con Ulqui, (si preguntan por que solo coloque "Ulqui" es porque me dio pereza escribir "Ulquiorra", di lo se soy una floja), no podía trabajar con algo tan inutil pero tampoco podía ver útil si no tenía a su "Quincy").

Dejó de comportarse como tonto y comenzó a pasar el video a su computadora para poder así sacar 3 copias de el "sex tape", y chantajear a sus protagonistas, claro pero se le ocurrió mejor dar esas copias a una parejita, así sabría que Uryuu no podría negarse a estar con él.

...::::: Al día siguiente :::::...

New day!, para algunos era bueno para otros no tanto ( ches clases de matemáticas e historia), pero bueno para el inició del día los alumnos del grupo 3 de segundo año debían de ir a sus casilleros (no se si se llaman casilleros pero es ahí donde están los zapatos que usan en las instituciones niponas), para tomar sus zapatos. Pero en dos casilleros se encontraron unos DVD's los jóvenes cullos casilleros tenían los DVD's los tomaron, sentían una extraña curiosidad que a la vez les producía un sonrojo inexplicable.

Siguieron con su día con las materias de la aburricion y con la duda de que era el DVD's, llego el descanso y los chicos pidieron permiso para usar 2 computadoras y así poder ver el contenido de esos condenados DVD's, el permiso le fue dado.

...::::: El la sala de computo :::::...

¿A ti también te dinero uno?!. - dijo sorprendido.

Si, pero no tengo ni la nas remota idea de que contenga. - contestó.

Pues bien veamos que hay. - dijo con curiosidad.

Adelante. - dijo mirando el DVD.

Introdujeron los DVD's en las unidades lectoras, el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse ni podían creer lo que estaban viendo se pusieron rojos y voltearon a verse mutuamente, lo único que hacían era cuestionar se mil cosas con simplemente mirarse, iban a cruzar palabras cuando escucharon del vídeo lo siguiente:

"Ah...ah... Ah... Mas...mas... Dame ... Mucho más... Así... Ahhhhhhhhhh."

"Ah.. Si... Todo lo que ... Desees... Todo lo que me pidas... Te dare lo que desees."

Eso los hizo colorarse aun más, inmediatamente sacaron los DVD's y salieron en busca de las estrellas de aquel vídeo.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que las estrellas de ese vídeo estaban en la sala de audio visión viendo su maravillosa actuación, lo irónico es que en lugar de preocuparse por la existencia de ese vídeo se estaban editando y lanzándose miradas llenas de lujuria y amor (pero mas lujuria), estaban a casi nada de hacerlo, (nah, ya se estaban besando y acariciando los calenturientos estos), fueron interrumpidos por la loca rosada que sostenía una cámara de vídeo esta vez era una profesional (con luz y nota la cosa).

Oh!, pero que buena escena, digan chicos pero tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, sus catiñitos podrían ya estar enterados de que se entienden y peor aun. Todos en la institución podrían enterarse de ustedes depende. - dijo la loca rosada.

Los chicos no pudieron decir nada estaban impactados como este tipo había entrado a la escuela con todo eso (si en lugar de preocuparse por el che vídeo les preocupaba saber como entró todo eso), solo escucharon que se abrió y cerro la puerta de la sala.

¿Que hacen aquí?. - dijo Ichigo.

Eso no importa Ichigo.- dijo el quincy.

Ahhhhhh...- se mojo Szael. - vez Ulquiorra te engaña con...- fue interrumpido.

Oh, sabia que eras idiota pero no tanto. - grito Grimmjow.

¿Que?, ¿Que diablos dicen?. - preguntó la loca rosada.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, pues es bien sabido que las acciones dicen todo por lo que Ulqui y Uryuu abrazaron y besaron a Grimmjow e Ichigo respectivamente.

¿Que chuchas?, ¿Que chuchas?, ¿Que chuchas?. - replico la loca rosada.

Que Uryuu y yo nunca fuimos par...EH..ehh..ja. - fue interrumpido por su salvaje seme, que le agarraba el trasero.

Hehe... Ni yo andube con Ichigo todo fue un plan para estar con quienes realmente amamos. - dijo y sin mas beso a Ulqui como si no hubiese un mañana.

Szael trato de obtener mas respuestas y volteo hacia Uryuu e Ichigo pero para su suerte y maldita sorpresa aquellos dos también estaban besuqueandose, Szael estaba que hechaba humo no entendía nada, ¿Como no se dio cuenta de lo que planearon esos seres de "inteligencia inferior"?.

Al diablo este vídeo lo verán todos. - grito molesto.

Volteó hacia donde estaba el reproductor y para su nuevamente maldita sorpresa Grimmjow tenia su 3 y ultima copia (su computador valió monjas por causa de... LA PANTALLITA AZUL DE LA MUERTE, el terror de todos los informaticos), así que su carta triunfal estaba en manos del salvaje y las otras dos copias ya habían sido destruidas por los otros dos.

Tsk!, malditos me las pagaran. - dijo y por alguna razón comenzó a llorar. - pudranse

.|. (~_~).|. - les grito e hizo esa grosería.

**Yo: Me sugieren a alguien para la loca rosada.**

**Szael: que?.**

**Yo: callate loca rosada =3=**

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Elsy Animetronik agradece tú preferencia XD**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	8. Excursión

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3 me hacen sentir especial les dejo el cap. 5 que lo disfruten Dios los bendiga :3**

Capitulo 7 Excursión.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquello Uryuu e Ichigo vivan su romance tranquilos, era bien sabido por ellos dos que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra lo hacían donde fuese y eso les quedo claro, pues en más de una ocasión los vieron en la azotea dándose con todo.

Ichigo sentía la necesidad de dar un paso más en su relación pero no quería que Uryuu se sintiese obligado, por lo que estaba decidido a esperar.

Uryuu estaba observando por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos y riéndose de las locuras que fueron capaces de hacer el uno por el otro.

Que ... Locuras hace uno por amor. - dijo sonriendo.

Ichigo estaba detrás de él, lo abrazo por la espalda y le beso la mejilla.

Hm... No tenías planeado abrazarme ¿verdad Ichigo?. -dijo sonriendo.

Pues... Para ser honesto iba a pelliscarte el trasero. - contestó.

Y... ¿por qué no lo hiciste?. - volteo a verlo con una mirada seductora.

Agh... ¿Quieres que lo haga?. - cuestionó sorprendido.

He he... Pregunte el porque no lo hiciste. - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Porque si lo hacia creerías que solo te quiero por tu cuerpo... Y eso no es así. - dijo acercándose peligrosamente al quincy. - Yo te quiero completamente a ti, tú alma, tú forma de ser, tú, tú, completa y totalmente te deseó. - finalizó abrazandolo y besándolo tiernamente.

Uryuu acepto y respondió el abrazo y el besó, el timbre sonó y con el se anuncio que el descanso había concluido, todos tomaron asiento y se prepararon para las clases correspondientes.

Antes de finalizar el día la profesora les recordó que la semana de exámenes se acercaba y tenían que estudiar, Ichigo aprovechó eso para pasar más tiempo con Uryuu y tratar de saber si él deseaba dar otro paso en su relación.

Uryuu... - dijo Ichigo.

¿que pasa?. - dijo al verle sonrojado.

Me podrías ayudar a estudiar. - suplicó nervioso. - es que hay cosas que no entiendo.

Ah... Claro no te preocupes. - dijo acercándose al oído de Ichigo. - pero solo a estudiar.

EH... Oh, vamos vamos, unos besitos no afectan. - dijo abrazándolo.

... Ehh... No lo se ... Puede que cambie de opinión. - dijo aceptando el abrazo y besandole.

Pasado eso se reunían en el departamento de Uryuu para estudiar.

Tsk!, ¿porque tanto berrinche por la ortografía?. - dijo el joven de ojos color ocre.

Por que no es lo mismo "Bebés y mamás gratis" a "Bebes y mamas gratis", ahora ¿entiendes la importancia de los acentos?. - dijo el quincy con un tono irónico.

Acabando el estudio, los besos y los apretujones no faltaban.

Mng...ng.. Es... Espera... Ichi... Go... Ngh... - decía el quincy.

No... Lo... Haré. - contestó el pelinaranja.

Uryuu sintió que la mano de Ichigo estaba en su zona íntima, por lo que le empujó. Ichigo entendió que la había regado, pues bastaba la mirada casi asesina de Uryuu para saber que estaba molesto.

Perdona... Me deje llevar. - dijo el pelinaranja.

Recuerda que solo estamos estudiando... No te propases. - le contestó.

Pasando ese incidente llego el terror de todos la semana de exámenes, casi todos estaban preparados para ellos pero nunca falta el despistado. La semana de exámenes concluyó y las notas de casi todos parecían perfectas pues claro Uryuu Ishida se mantenía como el numero uno de la clase mientras que Ichigo Kurosaki se quedo en la décima posición, aun así eran buenas notas para él y un trauma para los demás.

Uryuu no sabia de que manera felicitarlo él sabia que Ichigo no era tonto, pero tampoco era tan brillante, además había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Esa sensación que tuvo cuando Ichigo le acariciaba y besaba.

La profesora anunció de una excursión que se llevaría acabo la siguiente semana. Uryuu creyó que sería una buena oportunidad de ser mas expresivo pues desde que se dio su relación Ichigo era quien siempre tomaba la iniciativa y eso no podía seguir así.

Paso el tiempo y llego el día de la excursión, lo que era fantástico para algunos no tanto como Szael. Pero lo mas "genial" de la excursión era que los alumnos compartirían habitación, es decir habrían dos en cada habitación obviamente chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, la excursión seria en un monte nevado, (ya saben nieve, esquíes cosas así, no se me ocurrió otra cosa u.u).

Y como era bien sabido Ulqui y Grimmjow no podían ir juntos, capaz de que lo hacían en el trayecto y delante de todos, (¿que trauma no creen?) por lo que Uryuu e Ichigo decidieron ir con ellos es decir Uryuu se sentaría con Ulqui e Ichigo con Grimmjow, así nadie le daría placer a nadie.

Pues bien como siempre el viaje aburría a todos habían quienes ya estaban roncando, otros jugaban videojuegos (Tatsuki te hablan, XD), otros comían (cof cof Orihime cof), bueno cada quien mataba el tiempo como gustaba, la profesora Oichi estaba admirando el paisaje y bueno en busca de matar el tiempo Grimmjow hablaba con Ichigo.

Y... Bien ¿ya lo hicieron?. - cuestionó el salvaje.

No... No quiero presionarlo. - dijo apenado el pelinaranja.

Tirarlo a la cama, toquetearlo, derle placer usando la boca y las manos no es presionar. - dijo con una mirada llena de deseo.

Grimmjow, me estas asustando. - dijo el shinigami.

Tsk!, por favor Ichigo sabes que tengo razón. - le dijo el salvaje.

Mm, pues si pero... Ash no se. - finalizó.

Realmente se lo quería hacer pero tenía que convencer, no, tenia que saber que Uryuu quería hacerlo. Pero lo que él no sabia era que Uryuu si quería y que la pena le ganaba.

Y... ¿Ya paso?. - preguntó el de ojos verdes.

No... No se que hacer. - dijo el joven de cabello negro azulado.

A que te refieres exactamente. - dijo serio el ojiverde.

Que por un lado me da bastante pena cuando estoy a solas con él y por el otro lado quisiera entregarme por completo a él. - dijo desidido y apenado.

Bueno ya sabes con un poco de suerte tal vez te toque EB la misma habitación que él y se den las cosas. - dijo haciendo enfacis el el "den".

Ah... Ha.. Ojala que si. - dijo el de cabellera negra azulada.

El tiempo parecía no pasar pues ya todos se estaban desesperando y aun no llegaban a su destino. Claro la maestra seguía admirando el paisaje.

...::::: Llegando al hotel :::::...

Ya después fe treinta y cinco mil horas de viaje (nah, exagere mucho), llegaron al hotel en donde se ospedarian, ahora venia lo bueno quien compartiría habitación con quien, ka profesora Oichi fue tan brillante que se le ocurrió hacerlo por sorteo si la mujer paso con una cajita con papelitos mismos que tenían el numero de habitación y para mal de Uryuu corría con la posibilidad de quedar en la misma habitación con la loca rosada cosa que no le gustaba.

Bien ya acabe con sus compañeras ahora van ustedes. - dijo la profesora.

Oh!, Dios por favor que no sea con la loca rosada. - decía Uryuu.

Para su bendita suerte no le toco con Szael, sino con Grimmjow y para rematar a Ulquiorra le toco con Ichigo, sabían que no corrían peligro, pero el plan era que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estuvieran juntos y ya saben darse tanto amor pudiesen.

...::::: Habitación 17 :::::...

Bueno, al menos no estoy con la loca rosada. - dijo Uryuu.

He... Ya es una ventaja. - dijo el ojiverde.

Cierto, aunque para ser honesto me haiga gustado estar con Ichigo. - dijo Uryuu.

Mm mm, pues finge que estas enfermo. - dijo serio. - si Ichigo es listo hará lo mismo y tendrán que dejarles juntos.

¿Crees que funcione?. - dijo el quincy.

Además Ichigo estará mas cómodo contigo que conmigo ewe. - le dijo con cara pervert.

...::::: Habitación 15 :::::...

Haré todo oíste todo, para que no te le acerques a Ulquiorra. - advirtió el salvaje.

Tranquilo al único que quiero es a Uryuu. - dijo el pelinaranja.

...::::: En otro lado :::::...

Pues como dijo Ulquiorra, Uryuu comenzó a fingirse enfermo y para su bendita y cilindrera suerte la profesora no le creyó ni un pedazo.

Ishida-kun, si no te agrada tu compañero de habitación te daré dos opciones... En 15 minutos debes regresar con quien haigas hecho el cambio de lo contrario yo decidire con quien conpartiras habitación. - dijo y agrego. - corre tiempo.

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Elsy Animetronik agradece tú preferencia XD**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


	9. Aviiiiso

**Aclaro que este fic es Yaoi relación chico x chico, la historia es mía (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Bleach" que le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

bueno gente hermosa gracias por sus cpomentarios y o sugerencias XD me da pena avisarles esto pero durante esta semana no habra capitulo veran el siguiente capitulo sera el fin (me temo que Szael morira virgen), como sera el ultimo cap quiero que sea especial :3

La inspiracion no llega a mi U.U

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Elsy Animetronik agradece tú preferencia XD**

**No olvides revisar mi perfil y seguirme en redes sociales :3**


End file.
